


A Sort of Surrender

by talefeathers



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barricade Day, Character Study, Death, Drabble, Feels, Gen, Gun Violence, Hope, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: Happy Barricade Day!





	A Sort of Surrender

Grantaire never imagined that he would die young.

You wouldn’t know it from the way he drank and ran his mouth, but he always figured he was too chickenshit to die of anything short of surrender – just giving himself over to something like liver cancer or dementia or time. Eventually, he knew, his fear would get the better of him, his crippling insignificance. It always had before.

Now, though, he stands with his back to the rising sun, and Enjolras’s hand is sticky and warm in his own. He stares into the muzzles of something like ten assault rifles, and he doesn’t run. The rebellion is doomed, and this is too little too late, but he doesn’t run.

The squad captain’s finger tightens on his rifle’s trigger, and Enjolras’s grip tightens on Grantaire’s hand, and at least he won’t die alone, Grantaire thinks, this blazing young tempest who cares so vibrantly. Enjolras, who struck the flint on his own pyre so that others might warm themselves by it; he deserves to have someone beside him at the end. And he does.

And that’s something, Grantaire thinks, clutching the hand in his with all his strength. 

That’s enough.


End file.
